Aegis of the Legion
* 20 magic resist = * 200 health = * 100% health regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * 10 magic resist per affected allied champion = ( with 5 affected allied champions) Total Gold Value to Wielder = * base stats are gold efficient without the aura. While the aura is affecting the wielder and no one else, the item is gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the passive would need to have a gold value of . * The aura has a value of for every allied champion it affects. If all allied champions are affected, the aura has a value of , and the item becomes gold efficient.}} Strategy * is most useful on support and tank champions. * becomes more effective with more nearby teammates. Therefore, a team that has one has a significant advantage in teamfights. * Like all aura items, has special stacking rules. Trivia * bears the crest of the Demacian Dynasty. Patch History from . * Aura magic resistance reduced to 10 from 15. V5.16: * New recipe: + + = ** Total cost reduced to from . * Now grants 100% health regeneration. * Aura magic resist reduced to 15 from 20. * Aura health regeneration removed. V4.20: * New recipe: + + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = * Aura bonus changed to +75% base health regeneration from +10 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Legion aura applies to all types of ally units (applies to only champions previously) * Added to recipe for . V4.5: * New Recipe: + + + ** Total cost reduced to from . * Armor reduced to 0 from 20. * Magic resistance increased to 20 from 0. V3.14: * New recipe: + + + + ** Total cost increased to from . * New icon V3.10: * Combine cost reduced to from ** Total cost reduced to from * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Magic resistance reduced to 0 from 20. * }} ** No longer grants armor. ** Magic resist increased to 20 from 15. ** No longer grants additional bonuses to minions. * Added to recipe for . V3.04: * Aura grants an additional 50% health regen, armor, and magic resist for minions. V1.0.0.153: * and : ** Fixed a bug where the Legion Aura from both items was stacking on teams. V1.0.0.152: * New recipe: + + + = ** Combine cost reduced to from . ** Item cost increased to from . * Health reduced to 250 from 270. * Armor increased to 20 from 18. * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 24. * Aura no longer grants attack damage. * Aura armor bonus reduced to 10 from 12. * Aura now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to nearby allies. * Used in new item recipe: V1.0.0.120: * Aura bonuses are now only applied to ally champions instead of to all ally units.This was undocumented in the patch notes and only confirmed by a Riot employee after players reported it as being a bug. V1.0.0.106: * No longer grants aura while the holder is dead. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug where was not affecting minions. V1.0.0.94(b): * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. V1.0.0.82: Remake * Health reduced to 270 from 300. * Armor increased to 18 from 0. * Magic resistance increased to 24 from 0. * Aura armor reduced to 12 from 23. * Aura magic resistance reduced to 15 from 24. * Aura attack damage reduced to 8 from 10. V1.0.0.61: * Health increased to 300 from 285. * Aura armor reduced to 25 from 35. * Aura attack damage increased to 10 from 8. * Aura magic resistance reduced to 25 from 40. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced health to 285 from 300. V0.9.22.16: * Combine cost increased to from . July 10, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + + (the total cost is the same as before). May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : ** Mid tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance / Health item with Unique passive: +12 attack damage / +35 armor / +40 magic resistance aura (Affects minions). }} References cs:Aegis of the Legion de:Ägide der Legion es:Égida de la Legión fr:Égide de la Légion pl:Egida Legionu ru:Aegis of the Legion zh:军团圣盾 Category:Aura items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Health items Category:Legendary items